A Very Strange Adventure
by Assassin4life
Summary: It all started with a pact. A pact signed in blood by power hungry ghost, who would do anything to get it. But he was deceived. He was just a pawn. Just a means to an end really. They all were. What you are about to read is the story of six unlikely friends. You are about to witness their victories defeats, hardships and trials. Come along and join me on A Very Strange Adventure.
1. The Demon

**Authors Note: Hey. So some of you may already know this story and most will not. I am reuploading this because of some very sound advice from a reviewer named Terrastie Core who has really helped me improve my writing and how to gain the audience's attention. The last time I wrote this I did a poor job on it and after talking with him over skype he has helped me immensely. So I hope this new chapter will be a wondrous improvement. Anyway's like last time expect this story to be pretty long and etc. etc.. Now that that is out of the way lets get on with the show! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Under no circumstances do I own, or will ever own, Danny Phantom or World of Warcraft as well as anything else mentioned within this story. They are the products of the creative minds of Butch Hartman and the lovely folks at Blizzard. I do own my Original Character Dante and this idea/plot.**

* * *

_**A Very Strange Adventure**_

_Arc I: Arrival_

_Chapter One: The Demon_

Uploaded: October 8, 2013

It was a late July day in Amity Park, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and people from all over town were out to enjoy this fantastic weather. It seemed like nothing could destroy the tranquility of this suburban city, that is, nothing except a ghost. Up in the skies and rooftops were two teenage figures one flying around in the air with grace and skill the other jumping from rooftop to rooftop with speed and agility, one was being chased the other chasing trying to outrun or capture a big hooded ghost with dark purple wings.

The flying one had hair as white as freshly fallen snow and eyes so green and so toxic it could blind you with a simple stare. His new outfit (outgrowing his previous hazmat suit) was simple yet practical having a black short sleeved hoodie with white for the sleeves and hood, having a gear and his iconic symbol on the back. He had on a pair of white fingerless gloves and wore plain black pants with bandages wrapped around it, the hems being tucked into his black boots. Finally the teen had a set of black goggles with neon green lenses.

He is considered a villain by many and a hero by much more. This adolescent was the self-proclaimed hero of this central United States town, the teenage ghost Danny Phantom or as his friends know him the human Daniel Fenton protector of Amity Park. For the past 2 years he has been protecting Amity Park time after time again, going so far as risking his only life to protect it all at the age of 16. He is the one who walks the border between the world of the dead and the world of the living, only now does he realize what that actually meant.

Running along the rooftops following the half ghost hero was another skilled teenager. He wore a long double breasted black military coat with a white trim that went down to his knees, the end of which was split into twin tails. A hood was attached to the coat along with a black mouth mask, shadowing his face along with a pair of dark brown leather boots. Securing the coat along his waist was a big red belt around it with a symbol recognizable to those who follow his order along with many pouches on it. Across his back was a sword sheathed in a leather casing, right under a small backpack.

To the people of Amity he was known as The Assassin, the official partner of Danny Phantom. His arrival to the small town was unexpected; his motives and background a mystery. All that is known about the teen is that he came from another time and his past is overshadowed by bloodshed and secrets. He has earned the trust of most but one must always tread carefully when around this serious teen.

At the moment the ghost hunting duo were chasing down two powerful ghosts, one rather vampire like in appearance and the other wearing a rope as black as night with dark purple wings and large demon-like horns. They raced around the city, startling the denizens whom were going about their day to day activities. They took every curve and turn they could trying to shake off their pursuers (or what it seemed to be the case) it was a surprise seeing the pair able to catch up to the ghosts so easily, what was even more surprising was seeing them attack the ghosts with ease all while trying to contain them. The Assassin withdrew two pistols from his waist, previously hidden among his clothes, and held them at his side until he was in range of one of his targets, firing off bullet after bullet towards them the loud bang taking notice of the more daft citizens. He reloaded mid-run, as fast as an expert marksman, and fired off more shots just as fast the recoil of the long pistols making his aim less than perfect. The winged ghost retaliated with just as much conviction of his pursuer, summoning hell fire green flames in his hand and shooting it towards Dante, a trail of fire snaking its way to the Assassin.

"Dante look out!" Screamed Phantom, speeding towards his partner and friend to shield him from the flames. Thankfully he dodged out of the way at the very last second heeding his comrades warning. A massive green explosion rocked the once tranquil day, flames licking off the roof where he would've met his end. Both teens shielded their eyes from the unnatural hell-fire green hue of the explosion but as soon as they regained their vision their enemies were right on top of them, standing merely a few feet away from them the vampire ghost in front of Danny and the winged one in front of Dante. They were surprised for a brief moment and rolled – or flew in Danny's case – out of the way of them quickly arming themselves with their chosen weapons, Dante having his short sword from his back and Daniel pulling out a neon green scythe standing side by side facing their respective opponents.

"Thanks." Dante growled out, his voice a deep baritone for one so young.

"You really need to stop rushing out all the time D. I can't always pull your butt out of the fire you know." He gave Dante a smirk with his matter-of-fact tone. Dante grunted out an annoyed humph, turning Danny's smirk into a cheeky smile.

"So you got a plan that can get us out of this little mess of a situation?"

"I don't but I know someone who might," Phantom pressed his finger to his hear, where inside was a green and silver earpiece with a green F along the button to activate it. "Tucker can you hear me? Come on talk to me Tuck we could really use some help." There was a small buzz and a short crackling of sound as the voice of a boy with panic laden under his voice.

"Dude remind me to never let Jazz drive again! AAAHHH!" He screamed as there was a rustling of the microphone from the other end.

Down below the two ghost hunters was a silver and green R.V. speeding down the road trying to catch up to the two fighters, doing every twist and turn imaginable some even not entirely possible by the laws of physics. The three in the hummer like vehicle were Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Jazz Fenton the best friends and sister of Danny Fenton and Dante Moreno.

"Shut it Tucker! You don't have your license and I'm the only one with a car, so it was either driving or walking!" Yelled out Jazz trying (and failing) to keep on the road.

"I would've chosen walking if I knew you drove like THIIIIIIISSSS!" He went tumbling all around the R.V. his body being slung to and fro in the car.

"Dammit Tucker! This isn't the time to be fighting!" Yelled out Dante into his own earpiece having a white and red color scheme and an upside down, black, Roman numeral 5 on the side - the signature marking of his "association", by the time Tucker had stood back up from his fall the fight had already commenced. Dante dodging a black claw aimed at him. He flung out three knives at the robed ghost two hitting it in the chest and one skimming its leg. Dante charged towards the ghost, his sword at his side until he brought it up for a downward strike, but it was easily blocked by the ghost, not even being affected by the sharp blade. The fighters had been deadlocked until Danny jumped past the two. The two broke away from each other as a ghost ray, aimed at Danny, shot in-between them. Danny, on the other hand, bolted towards the very man that shot this beam of ghostly energy, Vlad Plasimus.

The first of the ghostly hybrids spotted an arrogant sneer and pale skin as his red eyes narrowed at Phantom. Their first meeting had been dominated by the vampire-like billionaire having 20 years of practice and age over the newly created hybrid, however now their fights went a lot differently Danny having far too much battle experience under his belt to fall so easily before the man.

"Try again boy! I don't even know why you bother trying to hit me, it'll never work. I'm much too powerful for you!" Vlad gloated as he dodged a green ecto-blast from Danny, hovering in the air with the always present smug look of Mayor Masters. He muttered under his breath, his outward arrogance falling short. That attack was much too close for comfort for him, still feeling the heat passing over his face.

"And yet you're still a lonely old man with a cat." Phantom replied, his quick wit showing through his hero persona.

"Always with the banter it's really getting old Daniel."

"Not as old as you!" Said Phantom in a mocking tone.

Vlad gave a growl of anger and lunged at the white-haired ghost his attack being fueled by anger and annoyance. Danny easily dodged it and countered with a kick to the back sending the ghost flying away from him, reaching for one of the chains on the hoodie he brought it to life the chain glowing a bright neon green. He twirled it above his head and swung it towards Plasmius grabbing him around the waist mid-flight, Danny followed up by swinging his body around in a circle bringing Vlad along for the ride. After he gained enough momentum he released his chain sending his opponent through the air as fast as a plane, Plasmius being sent into a wall smashing through it completely and exiting out the other end skidding along the ground and finally coming to a halt 50 yards from where he previously was. All the while Phantom went after him speeding in the air to meet with his nemesis and begin the fight anew.

* * *

Meanwhile up above on the rooftops of Amity a one-sided match was taking place as blade met claw, a loud clang ringing through the air and a small spark as the two fighters jumped back from each other. Dante was thoroughly pissed at the resilience of the winged ghost his attacks once again having no effect on the being, to Dante it seemed like he was just a nuisance for the thing his attacks being only mild pinches to the tall ghost. But still he went on throwing the best of his swordsmanship skills at the creature blocking the strikes sent at him with ease while also slashing left and right, stepping with the grace of an eagle and the agility of a wolf his movements becoming a dance of death. He performed a downward strike taking a slight step back and followed with a horizontal slash to the ghosts' torso but yet again they were dodged by the ghost. His next attack was a quick stab aimed at the ghost's face but as he was retracting the blade back the ghost caught it with his bare hand, much to the disbelief of Dante. The ghost pulled it towards him and threw it away, Dante losing grip of the sword and was sent flying tumbling on the ground until finally coming to a stop at the edge of the roof.

"How the hell are you so strong?!" Dante yelled aloud, his mouth being covered but his eyes glaring at the ghost, unbridled rage burning beneath them.

The ghost only smiled a frightening grin, the kind that forever haunts children in nightmares, under his hood his green eyes smiling with him. He stood upright his massive 10 foot-tall frame casting a long shadow over Dante and spread his wings, the leathery purple wings coming close to 20 feet all together, and took flight flapping them against a cool summer's wind. He raised up higher into the air, his wings creating tremors of wind and brought his claws up to his face igniting them with green flames. All Dante could do was look upon the scene in wonder even as the ghost began to pick up more speed and come in for a straight nose dive.

"Sam." Dante said his usually stoic persona showing worry and anticipation.

"What is it?" She replied down from the R.V. the car tumbling down the road at break neck speeds her voice hinting at the slightest bit of annoyance.

"I need help. Now." The ghost kept moving in on the Assassin, his flaming claws outstretched in front of him Dante became even more agitated at the sight of the horned ghost his wings casting a shadow over the roofs.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment Dante." The Goth girl became even more annoyed at her friend quickly losing patience with the Assassin. She was currently trying to keep up with Phantom who was flying through the air chasing after the vampire the two occasionally exchanging attacks with one another.

"It's a bit of an emergency…" He started to back up and edge towards the side of the roof drawing a combat knife from his waist as he went closer and closer to tumbling off.

"Well can it wait?" Sam stuck her head out the window with a Fenton Wrist Ray firing pot shots onto Vlad in the air while Jazz kept her eyes glued to the road.

"Never mind Dammit! I'll think of something on my own! " Dante turned around and went into a full on sprint as he jumped off the building doing a Leap of Faith and a roll onto a lower level, narrowly dodging the claws as they left a flaming green scorch mark on the ground and wall some of them still burning. The ghost looked above Dante with a fanged grin and his pupil less piercing green eyes, the ghosts' wings all the while flapping above as if he was mocking the Assassin. Dante kneeled on one knee his knife held in front of him in reverse grip not daring to make another move.

The two fighters were in a stand down one looking at the other unwavering, sizing each other up, until at last the hooded ghost attacked! He brought both of his claws up to his face as his palms started to ignite with the green hell fire, Dante's muscles tensing up from the movement getting ready for a fight, and brought both of his arms back and slashed downwards releasing a green fireball from both of his arms.

Dante dodged the first one by diving out of the way while the second one trailed along behind him. He ran forwards in a running start and back flipped over it, the deadly fire going past him and exploding in a building across the street sending flames in all direction but quickly going out. Alas the trained killer wasn't out of the woods yet when the ghost's hands started to glow with green energy as he brought both together in a conjoined attack. Emitting from the horned beasts hands was a giant green and black bolt of pure _hatred_, if you gaze at it for too long it felt like your mortal body was being ripped apart at the seams. This was exactly what Dante felt when it connected with his leg when he tried a vain attempt at a dodge.

He crumpled to the ground withering in pain his hood falling off and revealing his long, black, ponytailed hair and tanned skin. He gasped as pain shot throughout his body, throwing his communicator away from him in anger. His eyes were closed but he could hear the loud _thump _of the massive ghosts' feet and the slow, hooved, clomps of his walk as he made his way over to the downed rouge. There was a loud crack and a buzz of electricity when one of its hooves smashed the device, effectively cutting off any communication. The being stood tall over him for a moment not doing anything until he suddenly grabbed Dante by the throat and hauled him up above him like some kind of war trophy or a spoil of battle. Dante struggled but to no avail; kicking the being with all his power but the trained killer was no match against the 10-foot tall demon. The ghost mocked him even more by smiling his cocky and triumphant grin, his eyes boring into the very soul of his victim and his fangs as sharp as a knife. He brought a single claw to Dante's chest shrouded in a shadowy essence and black skulls coming off of it at times, he slowly brought it closer and closer until it struck home.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" There was an ear shattering screech that was heard all across Amity, as the monster dug ever deeper into Dante's torso until finally the claw met its mark. The black claw pierced his very soul, tearing it from the inside out. The agony was so intense Dante could do nothing but scream, and scream, and scream his mask doing nothing to muffle them out. His wails echoed off into the distance, seeping into ones being and feeling the very torture he was going through now. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The ghost dug deeper and deeper ravishing in the sweet sounds of pain and misery. As he looked into Dante's eyes and saw the pain and fear in the grey he did nothing but smile.

* * *

Valerie Gray, like any other normal teenage girl, spent her days out on the town and having fun. Of course everyone has their own definition of fun, Valerie's just so happened to be an activity most would consider outlandish, odd, and extreme. What was the African-American girls hobby you ask? Why it just so happened to be ghost hunting. The reason for her chosen "profession" (as some call it) was simply out of vengeance and manipulation, acquiring her equipment from an unknown benefactor – coughVladMasterscough – she sent out on her quest to destroy Danny Phantom: The ghost who made her life a living hell. Along the way she soon discovered the identity of her benefactor and in true anti-hero fashion immediately swearing vengeance upon the hybrid.

So Valerie continues her goal of purging the world of ghosts, starting with Danny Phantom (whom she has yet to know is actually Danny Fenton) and Vlad Masters/Plasmius. At the moment she was patrolling Amity Park for the white-headed menace and the manipulative billionaire, if she just so happened to come across any other ecto-plasmic putriscents then that was merely a bonus. It just so happened to be her lucky day when she saw the very same ghosts she was hunting along with Phantom's partner and an unknown entity running amok around the city.

Setting her board to stealth mode she silently followed the pair, waiting for the right moment to capture Masters and Phantom. After about 10 minutes of following the hunters and their prey the Assassin and the winged ghost broke off from their deadlock. The winged creature soon fell back from Vlad and Danny, flapping his wings and gliding away from the two with Dante hot on its hooves leaping across a building and flinging throwing knives as it flew away. Focused entirely on his enemy Dante did not spare a look behind him as he chased the ghost, soon darting out of Valerie's vision.

She looked away from where Dante was, knowing he can handle himself, and focused back on the fight between the two powerful hybrids as Danny wrapped his glowing chain around Vlad flinging him through the air. He bolted after the downed Mayor his fist wrapped in green energy and cocked back for a haymaker of a punch. Valerie silently floated along the two watching them go into an all-out brawl, Danny zapping Vlad with his Ghost Stinger and Vlad retaliating with an explosive pink disk of ecto-energy. The fight lasted a full 5 minutes with Valerie waiting for an opportune moment to capture her prey. She watched them in a daze, blocking out everything around her until she heard the most horrifying thing she has heard, remembering the terror filled scream to this day.

So too did the teen hero and ghostly billionaire heard it, stopping their fight momentarily. Vlad smiled a vicious grin, knowing _exactly_ what was happening. Danny, meanwhile, was filled with a great feeling of dread at the unmistakable deep sounding scream of his friend and partner.

Laughing at the human's despair Vlad taunted Danny mercilessly, smirking at the furious red eyes. With a roar of rage Phantom attacked Vlad, sending the two off somewhere else. While Valerie on the other hand had her entire body frozen with shock at the implications of the scream.

Knowing the owner of the scream just as well as Danny, she threw her plan of capturing the halfas out the window she shot of like a rocket and raced towards the origin of the sound.

"_I need to find Dante! Who knows what that reckless dumbass has gotten himself into!" _She thought. Discovering the identity of Phantom's partner shortly after the ghost and the human started teaming up, she couldn't let her hatred for his partner cloud the friendship the two had. She may hold no love for what she calls "ghost-sympathizers" but that did not mean she didn't care for the boy.

Finding his location relatively quickly she zoomed in on the robed ghost and his victim. Growling with anger at the scene she clicked some buttons on her wrist as a series of rockets popped underneath her glider. Marking the target on her headset's interface she let loose the rockets and quickly followed after them, hoping she'll make it on time to save her friend.

* * *

Dante couldn't remember a time when he felt so much pain-filled agony physically or emotionally. His short-life flashed before his eyes: seeing his entire team except for Alice and Leo being wiped out in mere seconds; all of the harsh training regiments put under him in Madrid; carrying out contracts in the UFE; seeing his entire family being wiped out by Tempalrs. Nothing could compare to what he was going through at this moment. He opened his eyes for a brief moment looking at the shrouded face of his tormentor, seeing nothing but sharp pearly white teeth, hate filled green eyes, and two horns on his forehead. He looked over the ghosts shoulder and between the gap of its wings and noticed something strange.

He saw three faint trails of smoke and the outline of a person. He also heard a strange sound, it was recognizable and familiar yet he couldn't quite place it. Then the sound grew louder and louder, Dante taking notice and the winged ghost still oblivious. Then, out of the blue, came a thunderous roar like a fighter jet and he saw three red tipped missiles came barreling at the ghost. The robed creature at last turned around, dropping his spell, and was sent flying as a missile hit him right in the gut dropping Dante to the pavement.

The loud _**BOOM**_ of the rocket, followed by two more, shook the buildings as the being was engulfed in flames and shrapnel. Following the rockets came the distinct sound of a hovercraft and it's feminine rider, hovering right next to the Assassin as he coughed and spurted his form shaking on the ground. The Assassin continued to cough and wheeze as he held his chest in pain. His coughs were slightly muffled through the mouth mask he wore but he took it off and left to hang loosely around his neck as he started to cough up blood, the red splattering on the roof.

"Oh stopping being such a pansy! It wasn't that bad of an injury." She told him, reaching out a hand to Dante.

"You try getting your soul pierced to the very core, it isn't typically a pleasant feeling!" Dante said through gritted teeth has he slowly got back up on wobbly feet, throwing his hood back on in the process.

"You'll get over it. Now come on we have a ghost to catch."

"I thought you didn't want to work with ghost and 'ghost-sympathizers'?"

"I may hate you for working with _that _menace but I'm not heartless…well to you anyway." Dante gave a light chuckle at that, now completely up but his knees still shaking. "But I guess I can make an exception for a friend."

There was a loud roar and a flapping of wings as the beast came out of the explosion unscathed. His lifeless green eyes peered at the two fighters, you could feel the utter rage coming off of him. He rose higher into the air and nose-dived at the two with his claws outstretched and the tips aflame, the two narrowly dodged him as he swooped down and made trails of flame on the concrete. The Huntress and the Assassin readied their weapons as they charged at the ghost, now with a renewed strength.

* * *

"Get back here boy! Or did you finally realize you can never stand up to my power?!" Vlad and Phantom were flying through the air, twirling past and around building as Plasmius threw ghost ray after ghost ray at the teen hero.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Plasmius!" Said Phantom, turning his head to look above at the hybrid. He dodged one attack after the other with a smile on his face he even turned his whole body to face Vlad, his arms resting behind his head and his legs crossed as if he was relaxing. This just infuriated Plasmius even more giving a growl of anger he chased after Phantom even faster.

On the streets below the Fenton R.V. was somehow keeping up with the lightning fast ghosts, avoiding the mid-day traffic as best as they could. "Dang it Jazz drive straight! I can't get a good shot on Vlad with you driving like your dad!" yelled Sam, as another stray shot completely missed the ghost and hit the side of a nearby building.

"You try driving through downtown trying to keep up with a ghost that can fly at 120 mph! It's not as easy as it seems!" she yelled as she swerved out of the way of another car, missing it by mere inches.

"Will the both of you shut up?! I'm trying to get Dante's mic back online after SOMEBODY tuned it out! I know that scream came from him! We need to find out if he's alright!" Tucker yelled, trying to diffuse the argument that was sure to come. He sat in front of multiple computer screens with read-outs of many different things such as bio-readings of Danny, energy levels, maps, and other such things. "Dammit! All I'm fraking getting is static from this piece of junk! It's like the dang things been destroyed or something! Danny can you try to locate Dante?"

"I'm a little occupied Tucker!" Danny did a flip in the air to get behind Plasmius as he fired off ghost ray and ice blasts as him. Vlad threw up a shield around him that deflected the attacks then retaliated by flying straight towards him and aiming for a tackle. He dodged the tackle but was suddenly kicked from the back as he went straight down to the ground, when he looked up he saw two Vlad's in the air both smiling down at the teen. He got up out of the human sized crater and shot straight towards the two Vlad's, making a duplicate of his own mid-air. What ensued was an aerial brawl of punches, kicks, and ecto attacks. The four were evenly matched as they stared each other down, the two Vlad's smirking with their arms cross side by side and the two Danny's in a combat stance.

"You've gotten better Daniel I must say, but this is one battle you can't win. Just give up now and my friend might just show you mercy." The Vlads said, their voices matching each other exactly.

"Typical Vlad, always has to have people do his dirty work. Who'd you get this time? The Fright Knight? Or is it Skulker? Wait don't tell me it's the Box Ghost! Never thought you would be so desperate Vlad to catch little ol'me!"

"Keep mocking him little badger he is far more powerful than all those put together and more! You little assassin friend is most likely dead by now judging by that scream!" Vlad said with a smirk and his evil laugh following it.

"He's more resilient than he seems Vlad don't rule him out just yet!" Danny said, trying to hide the little bit of worry hidden in his voice.

"Oh really Daniel? So much confidence in that weak human you grow more naïve every day!"

"We'll see about that!" Danny plus duplicate sped towards Vlad his fists glowing green as he aimed to punch him out of the air. He was just about to hit him when Vlad sidestepped out of the way and kneed him in the gut, taking the breath out of him. His duplicate was blocked as well being grabbed by the hem of its hoodie and thrown straight towards the ground. The original was then punched downwards and right into his duplicate, the two melding back together in the hole that was formed. Plasmius slowly descended a few feet away from Danny his duplicate dissipating in a black mist into him. Plasmius started to walk towards the crater and looked down into it, shaking his head as he looked at Phantom

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, I expected more from you. But oh well I should have known you would've fail you are an idealistic teenager after all. It's all the more pleasurable defeating you I suppose." Vlad's hand started to glow pink and was about ready to throw it at Phantom when there was another loud explosion down the street from where they were followed by loud gunshots and the silent whir of a hovercraft, turning the corner they saw the winged ghost being chased down by the Red Huntress and the Assassin hanging off of the hovercraft with one of his pistols in his right hand.

Valerie pressed a few buttons on her wrist as a series of missiles launched from the glider and towards the ghost. He dodged a few, the missiles hitting buildings instead, and blew up others turning onto his back mid-flight and sending balls of green fire at them exploding immediately upon impact. He kept flying flapping his wings and gliding in the air trying to escape the onslaught of Valerie and Dante, Dante shooting his pistol at a rapid fire pace with deadly proficiency. The teens within the Fenton RV looked above and each gave a smirk at their friends as they sped past them.

"I may be an idealistic teenager but at least I'm not some old man stuck in the past!" Phantom shouted at Plasmius in the crater, Vlad stunned at the sudden change in the battle. He looked back down at Danny and his face was filled with pure and utter rage, he gave a growl and was ready to blast him but before he could he was kicked right in the face his body spinning and falling onto the ground. Looking up he noticed Valerie's glider sped past him with Dante hanging off of it and a smirk on his face, he tried to get up from the powerful kick but was knocked right back down as Phantom did in upwards kicked and flew out of the crater. Danny gave a salute at Vlad before following his friends catching up to them rather quickly. Plasmius gave one final growl of rage before speeding after them.

Danny flew to his top speed as he raced to catch up to Dante and the G.A.V. Dante dropping from the glider and landing on top of the RV. He knocked on the backdoors for Tucker to let him leaping inside as they opened.

"Glad you could join the party Dante! How did you manage to convince Valerie to tag along?" Asked Tucker, going back to his many computers and typing some more stuff in.

"Well she did save me from having my soul being ripped apart after Sam refused to help me." He replied, going to one of the nearby walls of the vehicle and typing in a code. It revealed a wall full of weapons, ranging from ecto-bazookas to swords and scythes. "Thanks for that by the way, really appreciate the support!"

"Well maybe if you didn't charge in like a gorilla all the time you wouldn't need it! I can't help out everyone at once you know!" She yelled back as she stuck her head out the window with a bazooka and took aim, a green missile shooting forth and exploding midair. This was followed by Phantom flying around the purple ghost, grabbing a rod from his belt and turning it into a scythe swinging it in a vain attempt at damaging the ghost.

"You still could have helped when I was having my soul being pierced and tortured beyond agony. But whatever." He said grabbing a single sword and another earpiece from the rack and placing it on his back closing the panel in the process. Sam gave Dante a cold glare and ignored him, reloading the bazooka for another attack. "Tucker did you get any information on this new ghost? Powers, strength, abilities, anything?"

"No I haven't! It's like this guy never even existed before today, but I got a pretty good scan from him before your communicator was destroyed. His power readings are off the charts! He's on the same level as Pariah Dark and Dan strength and endurance wise, maybe even stronger! Besides that there's nothing else I can get off of him, no records from the Ghost Zone or Ghostwriter's archive." Said Tucker his tone frustrated and slightly annoyed, his glasses reflecting the information playing on the screen.

"Dammit! This makes no sense! A ghost that powerful just doesn't pop up out of the blue like that!"

"I know what you mean dude but I can't find a fraking thing on him!"

"We're just going have to forget about that for now." Dante growled out, clearly annoyed at the lack of evidence. "Danny needs our help and I plan on giving it to him, you brought my Ninja right?" Asked Dante, scanning the RV for his motorcycle.

"Right in the corner dude, under the cloth."

Dante walked over to a dark corner of the G.A.V. and ripped the plain cloth off the red and white bike bringing it to the middle and kicking the backdoors open getting on the bike and revving up the engine.

"See you guys in a bit."

He went full throttle and bolted out of the RV skidding along the road as he turned the bike low to the ground and racing towards Danny and Valeria.

Meanwhile Phantom was throwing attack after attack at the ghost, his scythe moving gracefully in the air. He swung at the ghost aiming to cut his back but was easily dodged this was followed by two more swings at the ghosts side but those were dodged as well, the ghost retaliated by sending out three bolts of darkness at Phantom the bolts hitting him in the chest as he was flown backward. But our heroes kept attacking with Valeria flying past phantom on her glider a pistol in each of her hands, she fired without stopping shooting ecto-ray after ecto-ray at her enemy. But yet again those were blocked as well the ghost swiping with his claws making the rays disappear. The Huntress gave a growl of anger as she pressed a few more buttons on her wrist a barrage of missiles launching themselves from underneath the glider, the missiles soaring through the air. They were all deflected by a rain of fire the green tinted attack hitting each missile making them explode, the ghost timing it perfectly so they would explode right in Valerie's direction. She stopped abruptly and was thrown back as the force making her fly away. But yet again the attacks kept coming with the Assassin on his motorcycle swerving in and out of the road to avoid in-coming shrapnel, the road now clear thanks to the fighting across the city blocks. Dante pressed a few buttons on his left bracer as guns started to appear on the sides of it, hitting another button he made the weapons take aim and fired. A hail of bullets went after his enemy but was stopped by a demonic shield appearing all around the ghost effectively halting their assault. This was followed up by the ghost diving in close and slashing at Dante, he narrowly avoided the claws coming out of the assault with a long gash across his back. He hit the brakes as the bike slowed down and was now at the same level of his comrades.

Danny, now out of his temporary daze, was flying up in the air with the Red Huntress right alongside him and the Assassin down below. He gave a growl of frustration as they kept up with the silent ghost, his purple wings flapping in the air.

"Nothing's working! It's like he's made of steel or something! How the hell are we supposed to beat him!" Yelled out Valerie, Tucker putting her on the same channel as Danny and Dante.

"Calm down will you! I'm trying to think of a plan! It's almost like he's toying with us!" Phantom yelled right back, his frustration prevalent in his voice.

"That's because he is Phantom. He's on the same level as Pariah and you-know-who, he's testing us for something." Dante said back through the comms, him the only one being calm in this situation. But all the same he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head that worried him.

"Son of a-! Anyone have any ideas as to how we can beat this thing?!" The Huntress yelled out through the comms, stopping herself from cursing.

"I have something but it's a long shot. It's risky. Really risky. But it's the best I can do." Said Phantom his face one of wariness.

Dante gave a smirk as he listened in. "Risky's my middle name Phantom. Besides aren't the best plans the most dangerous?"

"That's what you say about everything Dante." Phantom replied.

"It works doesn't it?"

"Enough with the chit-chat! As much as I hate taking orders from ectoplasmic scum what's your plan?" Valerie said as she dodged some fire coming at her, which she retaliated by sending out two more missiles.

"Pay attention boys and girls cause I'm only saying this once." Phantom smiled as he told the two fighters his plan. When he was finished they both grinned mischievous smiles, splitting up to take the plan into action.

The first to ignite it into action was Valerie as she set her glider at full speed and flew right in front of their enemy. Turning her board around and smiling, she fired her pistols and sent a barrage of rockets. The ghost knew this was coming and set a storm of blazing green fire at the missiles, the odd 10 or so all exploding in the air covering the creatures vision. Valerie gave a smirk and flew away diving in low as to not be seen. The next person to attack was Dante as he reached into one of his many pockets pulling out a bundle of smoke bombs and throwing him as high as he could to reach the ghost. Then just as quick he threw the same amount of throwing knives at the bombs hitting them on target. It created a dense cloud of smoke screen in the air around the ghost mixing it with the smoke from the explosions it covered as far as three buildings around their target. Dante gave a smirk and slowed his motorcycle down to catch up with Valerie. The ghost stopped midflight and flapped his wings in the air rapidly, trying to clear the smoke. But he was not quick enough as glowing green chains sprang from the smoke and wrapped themselves around the ghost, his arms were pinned against his sides and his wings pinned against his back stopping any movement. The smoke cleared and revealed Phantom on the ground with the chains in his hands and a smirk on his face, in one final pull and a shout of exhaustion he brought the ghost to ground level and held him there.

"DANTE DO IT NOW!" Yelled Danny at his partner on the motorcycle, the Ninja going at an insane speed.

"WITH PLEASURE!" Dante withdrew his sword and jumped atop his bike, the sword to the side. With a final grunt Dante leapt off the bike and held the sword in both hands and slashed across the ghosts torso making a long, thin bleeding line on its torso and landed on the pavement his feet making a skidding stop. Danny then swung the chains around and threw the ghost as far as he could into a nearby building, the complex collapsing under its massive form.

By the end of it, all three fighters were panting their breath visible in the warm July weather. They each gave one final breath and collapsed on the ground, Valerie resting on her glider and Danny and Dante sitting on the pavement. After a long 45 minute battle they could finally relax and enjoy the rest of their day. But of course the universe hates our teen heroes, deciding that the battle was not over yet.

"Hahaha." From the wreckage of the collapsed building emerged a purple hand with long sharp claws and plates of armor on its arm, and from that came another arm and dark, demonic laughter filling the air. "Hahahaha,hahahaha,HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The laughter continued until the entire form of their enemy emerged his back hunched and his cloak wrapped loosely around his body until the black cloak fluttered off of him. With a large round of laughter he arose and showed his true form, only now did the fighters realize their grave mistake as to the identity of this monster.

He stood at a full height of 13 feet tall and wingspan covering over 50 feet wide. His head was completely bald save for the fact of two long devil horns on his forehead that came about three feet away from his body, he had dark markings on his eyes and body the only remotely human thing being a pair of muttonchops on him. He had green armor all along his body that amplified the intimation factor of everyone present, revealing deep bulging muscles underneath the armor. He had hooved feet like a goat that made colossal footprints on the pavement, but truly the most terrifying thing about this thing – no demon – was his piercing, pupil less, green eyes and wide sharp toothy grin. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Becoming visible and hovering right next to the demon was none other than Vlad Plasmius displaying the widest smirk he has ever given. Loving the terrified faces of everyone present from Danny Phantom to Tucker Foley they were all stunned.

"Plasmius you told me they were weak but I didn't expect _this _weak. It felt like little pinches whenever they attacked me." The demon's voice was deep and echoed across Amity, his voice chilling a person's very bones. When he spoke it sounded like a thousand souls of the damned spoke with him.

"I did say they would be rather large nuisances." Vlad said in a very casual tone, like he was talking to a longtime friend.

The demon gave a hearty chuckle at that. "That you did Plasmius that you did."

Vlad turned around and faced the stunned faces of everyone present his grin growing even wider than before. "Oh right how rude of me. It seems introductions are in order, everyone I would like you to meet a friend of me. His name is Mal'Ganis feared Dreadlord of the Burning Legion and former Jailor of the King of the Dead."

Nobody said a word after that introduction to petrified to move a muscle. It wasn't until the most reckless of the group did everyone snap out of their confusion. With a growl of anger Dante leapt into action and flew straight towards Mal'Ganis intending to take him down.

"Dante wait!" Phantom shouted at the mass of black and red, trying to halt the boy but to no avail. He flew head on towards the demon and was about to strike until, with a smirk, Mal'Ganis gave a large flap of his wings as shadows came from his wings and struck the boy knocking him back into a building 100 feet away.

Valerie and Danny rushed towards the boy to see if he was okay only to find him unconscious and his skull bleeding. They looked up and sent a glare at the demon and billionaire who kept smiling the entire time.

"Plasmius keep them busy will you? I need time to prepare the portal." Mal'Ganis said looking over to Vlad.

"It would be my pleasure." Vlad said as he went into flight and tackled right into Phantom and the Valerie. While he left Mal'Ganis turned around and put both of his hands in front of him as they started to glow with dark energy, soon coming from nowhere was the formation of a black and green portal.

Plasmius and Phantom exchanged blow after blow with each other as the Huntress occasionally jumped in to help her temporary ally. But it was no use as Vlad kept dodging every attack with ease only stalling them long enough for the demon to get his portal ready.

"This is low Vlad! Even for you! All you are now is that…that _things_ personal lapdog! I thought you had more dignity than that!" Danny shouted at Vlad growing frustrated as another attacked was dodged.

"My boy nothing is too low to get what you want! You'll learn that eventually!" Vlad shouted right back laughing all the way. It was only two minutes into the pointless brawl did Mal'Ganis call Vlad again.

"The portal is ready Plasmius! Enough toying with the brats and commence with the plan!" Shouted the demon at his lackey.

"Oh very well! It's been fun Daniel but I'm afraid we must take our leave." Vlad flew away from him and stood right next to Mal'Ganis.

"Escaping already Plasmius? I thought you always finish what you start!"

"Escaping? Oh no you have it all wrong Daniel! You're coming with us!" Vlad gave a loud evil laugh at the last part, bathing in the confused look of his enemy.

"What are you-" There was a scream and Danny looked behind him only to see small, green creatures dragging his friends out from the RV and into the open, knocking them unconscious. They then started to throw his friends into the portal one by one starting first with Jazz followed by Tucker then Dante and Sam. The last person to be thrown was Valerie who didn't give up without a fight, punching and kicking the little green imps until finally with a shout they threw her into the portal.

"NOOO! What did you do with them Vlad!" Phantom shouted his eyes flaring red and power radiating off of him.

"You'll find out soon enough Daniel! But for now I bid you farewell! TATA!" Said Vlad as he followed Mal'Ganis into the portal and disappeared. Then the green imps started to come after Danny who tried to get away but was overwhelmed as all the creatures piled on top of him and dragged him towards the portal. With a devilish grin the demons threw Danny into the portal as it closed and the demons disappearing. With one final scream Danny was sent freefalling through the air and transformed into his human half midway down, until he finally passed out from exhaustion.


	2. Hunger

_**A Very Strange Adventure**_

_Arc I: Arrival_

_Chapter Two: Hunger_

Uploaded: October 8, 2013

The wind bellowed within the frozen tundra of Icecrown, undead roamed the vast glacier in search of anything living to attack having no free will of their own. They shambled to and fro their rotting smell filling the air, some were the size of a building others as small as a human, all that was left in their wake was pieces of flesh and a black scar. The only noticeable living things within this icy realm were the knights of dark blue armor with massive broadswords along their backs, the eyes of these knights glowed an icy blue pupil less and frightening. The knights gave off the illusion of life but alas they too were dead many of them once being warriors of light, they were slain by the onslaught of the scourge and turned into these monstrosities. With undeath came the sacrifice of free will, being taken by their new lord and master. These knights were given the only name suitable…Death Knights. Wielders of the powers of the dead, blood, and frost they were the chosen champions of the Lich King. Two of these champions were standing guard upon the walls of Icecrown Citadel, heart of Northrend and throne of the King of the Damned. They took this duty without complaint – at least most did anyways. One knight thought it was beneath him to do these mundane tasks, he was displeased with the way the Lich King treated one of his most loyal knights.

Yes Thassarian was very displeased indeed.

"Dammit! I'm tired of just sitting here doing nothing! We should be out on the front lines and wiping out any resistance, but we're stuck here doing _guard_ duty. It's beneath us!" Thassarian spat the word guard out with venom, an annoyed glare coming to his face.

"Oh lighten up will you? This was going to come sooner or later you know, what with the increasing attacks of the Horde and Alliance. Just deal with it for the time being." Said the second Death Knight on patrol, he was deathly pale and pointed ears like an elf along with dark blonde hair he was also muscular and tall wearing the armor all of his brothers wore.

"Shut it Koltira. I may have to do it but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Thassarian looked back at his brother-in-arms his scowl soon turning into a devilish grin. "My blade hungers for the tearing of flesh. I merely wish to sedate that hunger."

"As does mine brother, I wish we _would _get attacked just so I can hear the screams of those weak mortals." Koltira gave a dark laugh as he looked back out into the icy plains.

Nothing seemed to happen for the longest time, the two warriors becoming more and more restless. They would do anything to keep out of boredom and distract the increasing whispers that filled their minds, Thassarian choosing to pace back and forth while Koltira started to shine his Runeblade the glowing blue symbols illuminating his face. For a good 20 minutes nothing happened the only sound being the wind, slow rustles of moving corpses, and the sound of stone against metal. It irritated the white-haired knight to no end until he finally snapped.

"I can't take this anymore! I need to go kill something before I RIP SOMEONE'S HEAD OFF!" Thassarian shouted to the air punching the citadel as a piece of ice broke off. "I'm going to go and kill something! I'll be back in an hour!" He started to walk away from his friend as Koltira gave a sigh of annoyance. He was just about to descend from the wall when he noticed a large black portal open up in the sky ripples of it distorting the dark clouds. From it he saw a small person – at least it looked like one – fall from the portal and doing a free fall in the air until it finally disappeared from his vision and drop to the horizon.

Thassarian gave a smirk as he looked towards his brother of the damned. "Koltira grab your blade. We're going on a little scouting mission." He descended down from the wall and reached the stables, the duo mounting their horses – rotting corpse and all – and charged out of the citadel making their way towards the location of the portal.

* * *

The horses galloped along the large glacier that was Icecrown flying against the harsh elements of the tundra, not being affected by the freezing temperatures or blasting winds. They rode for half an hour the horses not halting to rest after running at full speed, one of the few perks of being dead. It wasn't until they saw the small cracks on the ice did they know they were getting close. The human and elf slowed their steads to a simple trot as the cracks in the ground became longer and more noticeable; a few large pieces of ice dotted the surface as they neared the source of the impact. The two Death Knights were on the very edge of Icecrown along the border of the Stormpeaks, getting closer and closer to hostile territory. At last they reached their destination where the cracks were the largest and massive pieces of ice were broken off, they dismounted their horses and walked towards the large crater. They were surprised by the thing within the crater not expecting to see what looked like a 15 year old boy in it.

Thassarian gave a puzzled look but it was quickly replaced by a devilish grin as he withdrew his Runeblade. He raised the broadsword above his head with both hands and the tip pointing downwards and made stabbing motion, intending to end the pathetic child's life right then and there. Before the sword made contact it was halted by Koltira grabbing one of Thassarian's arms and pulling it back, a deep scowl on Koltira's face.

"Just what do you think you're doing Thassarian?" He questioned, "Not planning on killing the boy are you?" His tone oozed sarcasm and mockery as he gave his friend an unapproved look.

"That's exactly what I was planning to do! He's most obviously a spy for the Alliance!" Thassarian made another move to strike the child down but was stopped yet again by Koltira.

"A spy? Really? Use your head you dead ape! Why would a 15 year old child be out in the most unexplored and harshest continent on Azeroth?! And for that matter why would the Alliance allow someone so young to join its ranks?"

"I don't know! Why else would he be here!" Thassarian shouted at his friend yanking his arm from Koltira's grasp, anger and annoyance on his face.

Koltira gave Thassarian a deadpan look and a sigh, putting his fingers to his forehead. "I think your blood-lust is overruling your reasoning. Take a closer look at him and see if you can find anything _unusual_ about him. Like clothes perhaps? Or maybe the bruises and blood on him?"

Thassarian stopped and stared at the child once his brother mentioned the clothes, his eyes taking a look up and down along the boy. He noticed the strange footwear the child wore nothing like the leather boots almost everyone in Azeroth wore, his leggings – if they could be that – was strange as well being made from some light blue material. The boy's shirt was also strange the material was a common one, cotton, but the design on it wasn't quite right and seemed out of place. Once Thassarian overlooked the boy he began to notice the various bruises and dried up blood on him, some of the wounds looking very painful. It was clear this child was in some sort of battle, but why would someone so young be fighting? Thassarian wasn't much of scholar, he preferred action over planning but when the situation calls for it he has the mind of one of the greatest strategists in Azeroth. It was at this moment his hidden skill came into play, thinking and contemplating all the different scenarios and events this boy lived through. What kind of battles have this boy been through? Who was he fighting? Where did he come from? Who sent him here? These were questions Thassarian contemplated and it wasn't until Koltira snapped his fingers in front of Thassarian's face did he snap out of his scholar phase, his mind once again on the mortal plane. Or as mortal as you can be while being undead.

"Did the great Thassarian finally get a brain in that head of his? Or am I just dreaming?" Koltira asked with a smirk, his arms crossed across his chest.

With a growl, he answered the elf. "Silence you fool! Believe it or not I was thinking, until _somebody_ rudely interrupted my thoughts! But you are right, this child does seem rather…odd, and I'm not just talking about the clothes or bruises. There's something familiar about him, it feels like he is one of us or rather has the same stench as us."

Koltira gave his brother-in-arms a puzzled look. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," Thassarian explained, "He has the smell of undeath on him. Can't you tell? The stench of a rotting corpse is everywhere, and it's been here long before we came."

"But that's neigh impossible! I can _feel _his heartbeat, I can hear his breath, and I can see the steady rise and fall of his chest! By all means he is well and alive!"

Thassarian crouched down and examined the boy more, his thumb and forefinger stroking his goatee. "Ah but that's the mystery isn't it? His soul is very well dead but his body is somehow alive. That's the conundrum here." Thassarian gave a smirk at the mystery of this boy, the scholar in him showing once again.

"And how, may I ask, did you come up with that theory?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one here Koltira? Or has the plague spread to your brain as well?" Thassarian gave a chuckle at the look of fury and annoyance his friend gave him, "Just use the powers you were bestowed with, like control of the dead perhaps?"

"Yeah, yeah oh master of the Unholy. I get it already. What do you propose we do with the boy?" Asked Koltira.

Thassarian crouched for a moment longer before he stood up and stretched, giving a long sigh as he did so. "We take him to the Citadel and then we'll decide what to do from there, I'm sure Putricide would absolutely _love _to have another test subject."

With a long sigh Koltira gave in a grimace of annoyance on his face. "Oh very well but if anyone asks I'm blaming this all on you. I still say we kill the child and be done with it, my blade still hungers for the blood of mortals."

"As does mine brother but this child has me intrigued, if it turns out to be nothing then we kill him. What do you say to the slaughtering of some Frost Dwarves before heading back?" Thassarian asked with a grin so terrifying it would give Nocturne nightmares.

"You are one sick, twisted, monster Thassarian…I love it!"

"Why thank you Koltira you flatter me!"

With a sadistic laugh the two called forth their steads and mounted, grabbing the raven haired and blue eyed teen and rudely throwing him onto their horse, the two galloped away from the scene heading towards the Storm Peaks for a good old fashioned pillaging.

* * *

"So what do you think Professor? Do you have any idea who or what the child is?" Asked Koltira.

It was an hour after the two Death Knights had found the strange boy and currently Thassarian and Koltira were within the confines of Icecrown Citadel in one of the most feared places in the entirety of the massive fortress, Professor Putricide's deathly laboratory. It is here where the most deadly and evilest of things are created and where the mad scientist does all of his work. Strewn about the lab were rotting corpses with missing limbs, test tubes and vials filled with dark red and green liquids, and there was a distinct smell of decay and blood.

"Bad news everyone! My ingenious mind is thoroughly stumped! It goes without saying that the boy is _abnormal_ but all the various tests I run on his unconscious state have come up with inconclusive results." The professor looked at the blood sample in his hand as well as the parchments he had written his data on, his rotting face deep in concentration but his eyes had a gleeful glint in them. "Good news everyone! One test has come up with something presentable at the very least; when I introduced him to the newly improved plague his body had shown none of the desired symptoms. It's as if the boy is _already_ undead!"

Koltira raised a single eyebrow at this proclamation. "But doesn't that go against the very laws of nature? The boy has a heartbeat; he has warmth, and is clearly very much alive."

"That is wait makes this specimen so intriguing!" Putricide yelled in glee, his mad scientist coming into play. "His body has no reaction to the Plague; his blood is filled with tiny trace amounts of ectoplasm – which is the basic foundation for a wraith or banshee, and he has colder body temperature than regular humans! It's astounding! It's almost as if he is half undead! I must run more tests, introduce his body to various poisons, and a vivisection is an absolute **MUST**! I will also require-"

"Now, now professor don't rush into things. The child is a conundrum but we cannot risk losing him, and a vivisection would surely kill him." Thassarian broke the scourge professor out of his ramblings and brought him back to reality, grabbing the blood sample from the scientist. "Besides I think the Master should at least know about the boy, maybe he could have some helpful insight on this matter."

Koltira gave the human a look of pure lunacy and bewilderment. "Are you mad?! Telling the Lord you brought a _**human **_into Icecrown will get us killed! He'll be furious! He'll kill you as soon as you tell him! Then he'll come looking for me and have me killed as well! The Master can never know we have-"

**"You have what Koltira?"**

Koltira turned a quivering body to the sound of the deep baritone voice that echoed across the room, his eyes full of fear and dread. Before him stood the massive form of the Lich King; Jailor of the Damned, Lord of the Scourge, and the Prince of Darkness, he sent a cold chill down everyone's spine and his gaze could pierce the very depths of one's soul. He adorned the dark Plate of the Damned his boots and gauntlets fur lined with skulls engraved on the dark blue plate, his cloak dragged behind him on the ground and he wore the ever present spiked helmet of the Lich King looking like a crown, signifying his place as Dark Lord of the Undead. At his side was the massive runeblade Frostmourne the dark blue runes glowing with power, a faint mist leaked off of the blade following it like a ghostly essence as it moved.

Koltira was stunned with fear, Thassarian stood at attention; bowing before his Dark Master, if he had a jaw Professor Putricide would be smiling with glee but his eyes told all.

**"Koltira, Thassarian, what brings the two of you down to meet with the Professor?"** Arthas asked the two, his voice echoing and otherworldly, speaking in a deep monotone.

Koltira was stunned for words his mouth agape like a fish, Thassarian giving a silent chuckle at the sight of his friend.

**"Well? Out with it Death Knight! Or do I have to remind who you rules over you?"** Arthas's raised Frostmourne a tad in a threatening effort, the tip pointing at Koltira.

Luckily his brother-in-arms was there to rescue his frightened friend from sure re-death. "I apologize my lord, but Koltira and I required the insight of the good Professor. It was a matter of dire importance and we believed he could help us in this endeavor."

**"Is that so Thassarian? Pray tell what was so important you have to interrupt the professor, halting the new plague, and perhaps sabotaging my plans?**" The Lich King gave the pale human a deathly look, his icy blue eyes filled with malice.

Thassarian did not look up from his bow position and began to stammer over his words, fear creeping into his heart. The temperature of the room dropped as his master waited with an answer just daring him to make the wrong move or say the wrong thing. Thassarian was just about to reply to the lord of the damned when a shout brought the Death Knights and master out of their bout of silence.

"Eureka! I've done it!" Putricide shouted out with glee, holding a glowing green vial in his hands mixed with splotches of red. "Good news everyone! I have deduced what the human child is!"

Arthas gave pause and exchanged looks to Putricide and the Death Knight duo contemplating whether he should strike down the two now and let the Professor continue his work, or investigate the matter himself. Not wanting to deal with the messy work of cleaning his blade or the corpses he decided on the latter. The 6 foot 8 warrior made way towards the examination table brushing past his subordinates, ignoring them all together. When he peered over Putricide's shoulder Arthas was fairly surprised as to what he saw not in the least expecting an unconscious teenager on the table, and not in the least one that looked so…so…like him.

The Lich King noted the deathly white hair the boy had, not unlike his own, and the aura he gave off. It was similar to his, a dead soul but with a beating heart. The child also had a strange armor on (or at least he guessed it was) that was black and white with a stylized D and P on the chest. What made the usually passive and imitating Prince of Darkness pause was something unexpected, very unexpected indeed. The child's eyes. They were a bright green and seemed to glow in this shop of horrors; they reminded him of a simpler time. A time where he used to play with the horses in the stables and pay a visit to the watch guards. A time when he used to spare with his dwarven friend and go on adventures with his old comrade. Oh how he missed her, the flowing blond hair, the deep blue eyes, and the way she-NO!

Not again! He will not be haunted by his past! That Arthas is dead. He caste that foolish boy out along with his cold heart, removing any weaknesses from him. Arthas made sure to look away those memories forever and he needed to make doubly sure not to ever reminisce about them again. He'll have to make a visit to the cavern once this was over, but until then he needed to focus on the matter at hand.

**"What exactly have you deduced professor? And would someone tell me who this child is? Koltira, Thassarian, care to explain?"** The Lich King's voice was calm and passive but he had a tight grip on his blade ready to strike down the two incompetent fools.

"Well, um, you see sir…um…" Koltira stammered out his words nervously, not wanting to enact the fury that was the Lich King.

"We found him along the border of Ice Crown near the Storm Peaks," Thassarian explained. "He was unconscious and left a heavy crater in the ice. There was something off with the lad so I decided to take him back to the Citadel and let the Professor look him over. This was all my idea my lord, Koltira had nothing to do with this." Thassarian gave a quick glance at his brother but returned his gaze to Arthas just as fast.

**"Hmmmmm…Is that so Thassarian?"** He gave the human another long hard look, thinking as to what to do.

"Completely master, I will gladly receive any punishment you deem necessary."

Arthas gave another brief pause, thinking as to what to do with one of his chosen champions. Killing him was out of the question; besides a hand full of other Death Knights these two idiots were the strongest of his scourge. He also needed some cannon fodder when his plan went into action and they would be useful for that. He could torture the two for months; as much fun as it is he really didn't want to take the effort. He'll leave them alone…for now.

**"Not needed Thassarian. I have decided to be lenient and leave you with a simple warning,"** Thassarian and Koltira exchanged glances giving hopeful looks to each other. **"And a small beating from Festergut and Rotface."** Their looks of hopefulness quickly vanished and was replaced by faces of pure terror. **"Now be gone. I don't care to look at your pathetic faces anymore."**

The duo quickly left Putricide's Laboratory of Alchemical Horrors and Fun; Koltira with a look of terror and Thassarian one of annoyance and anger. Arthas made a short chuckle after they left, they may be incompetent but they make great comedy relief.

**"Now what exactly have you discovered Professor?"** He asked the shambling corpse, looking at a vial through his goggles.

"It seems the boy is alive _and_ dead, not quite undead and not completely alive. In this form he has no pulse, no heartbeat, and is deathly cold. While in the other form he has all of the above, yet the cold prevails in both forms! It is quite fascinating! This is a completely new breed of undead! Just imagine the possibilities!" The professor ran to and fro from desk to desk grabbing various papers and concoctions, a look of glee on his jawless face. "I must run some more tests! A vivisection is a definite, as well as a physical and mental exam! Not to mention a poison resistance test! Oh so much to do so little time!"

Arthas grabbed the Professor on the shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. **"No. Continue with your work on the plague. _I _shall deal with the child."**

"Oh you're no fun!" Putricide threw his arms into the air and then crossed them across his chest. "But very well, I will continue with the advancement and deployment of the plague. Just make sure to leave something for me will you?"

Without another word Arthas summoned a ghoul to his side and grabbed the boy, walking towards his Frozen Throne a brilliant plan already being formed.

* * *

Danny's POV

At first there was nothing but darkness, no sound or light showing in this empty void. Then came the hallowing, it was loud; _intensely _so. It broke the eerie silence of the void as the only thing in this darkness it seemed to yell with hate and malice; almost like a plea for help. Then I felt the wind. It blew against my face and sent chills all along my body, the cold affecting me like nothing else could. I shivered at the harshness of it, the wind seeming like it was calling for help in this nothingness. The hallowing only added to that effect. Finally I felt the steady downfall of snow and ice, sprinkling me with a blanket of white. It was the only thing that I recognized in the dark, the only thing that made me feel safe and at home. But even that was shattered as the snow turned into harsh prickles of ice, blistering my skin and sending even more chills down my spine. It was only after a whisper filled my head did everything stop.

**"_Your will is not your own." _**

Then, with a blast of light, I woke up.

* * *

At the heart of Northrend lied the epicenter of all evil, Icecrown Citadel; the massive fortress of ice and death. Atop on the highest level of this towering construct lied the Frozen Throne resting place of the Lich King, where the Prince of Darkness watched his kingdom and all those who resided. It was there he sat his blade Frostmourne at his side, he was deep in thought until a stirring came directly in front of him, breaking him out of his contemplation.

Chain's rattled as the figure began to awake himself from the hold of unconsciousness, his head rising from its drooped position. The person groggily opened his eyes and looked around a breath of relief coming from him, but then after a moment came a look of sheer panic. The person, a teenager, was chained to two spikes of ice in a crucified position atop a round platform of ice. He struggled to break free of his prison but it was no use, the icy chains holding him in place.

"Struggling will not help you, child." The teen ended his attempts at trying to break free from the chains and paused at the voice, the deep baritone voice that echoed across the air. It seemed like multiple voices was within the one and when the boy looked up, he was beholden with quite the sight.

Sitting atop a throne of pure, gleaming, ice was the tallest person he has ever seen in the most frightening clothing he has seen. He was also meet with a shining 5 foot long blade with glowing blue symbols, he also caught sight of the occasional ghostly face shining across the blade. One thing was for sure, Danny Fenton wasn't in Amity anymore.

"Wh-Who are you?" Asked the boy, his head drooping and his breath ragged and heavy.

**"Tis not a matter of who boy but a matter of what, and that is exactly what I desire to know."** The man got up from his high horse and descended the icy steps towards the teen, his blue cloak dragging along behind him.

A display of nervousness swept Danny's face as soon as the figure said those words, panic clear on his face. "Wh-wha-what do you mean by that?"

The man was now right in front of the chained boy, his cold blue eyes looking upon him. Examining him. Sizing him. **"The theatrics are not necessary my boy, you know exactly what I mean."** The being gave pause, looking at Danny one last time before moving away pacing back and forth slowly in front of the teen. **"You are a conundrum. Not quite dead and not quite alive, walking the border. A person who stands on the very thin line of life and death. We are alike, you and I."**

The figure gave pause, waiting for a response from the boy. He got none. **"I can see the aura you give off, I can smell the stench of a rotting corpse on you, I can see into your soul. It is there, but it is very peculiar."**

"What are you talking about?" The panic from earlier was still on the teens tongue, now rising as the man continued with his ramblings.

**"What I'm trying to say, child, is you are not from this realm. I know not what brought you here nor the reason. But I do know one thing, you, my dear boy, are unlike anything else in this world.**" The man gripped his sword even tighter and held it to his side, the blade whispering slowly rising.

"Where am I? WHO ARE YOU?!" Danny shouted at the man as he came closer, the whispers filling his head.

The man was now only inches away from the teen as blue eyes meet green. **"You my child are in Azeroth. And me? I am your master."**

There was a sharp in-take of breath and flesh meeting steel. Danny was stunned for the moment, his eyes looking at the overcast sky. When he looked down he was in disbelief. Protruding from his chest was a long broadsword, the runes etched on the side blazing with ferocity. He slowly turned his head around and saw the blade coming out the other side of his torso, the blade still shining with the ice. There was no blood. There was no scream. There was only pain.

Danny felt like his very soul was being torn from his body, struggling to break free off the vacuum it was being pulled into. Then there was the sound of steel exiting flesh, and another sharp in-take of breath. Daniel's head drooped once more as his breathing became heavy, slowly and groggily he lifted his head up to stare at the man.

"What...did...you...do...to me?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

**"I gave you something all men desire, but as everyone knows, everything comes with a price. You serve me child, now and forever."** The man turned away from the boy and slowly walked the steps up to his throne.

Danny let his head rest once more feeling the sweet embrace of unconsciousness taking him. "I'll-never-serve-you. You-fruitloop!"

The man sat down once again upon his Frozen Throne, setting his blade to rest against it. "We shall see boy, I am a patient man. All good things come to those who wait."

On that final note did Danny let the darkness take him, the hallowing wind and cold air disappearing as everything went black.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the new version of AVSA. I'm still iffy on whether or not I want to do this version or the original so if you would like to take a look at the first three chapters I wrote leave me a review and i'll PM you. Other than that don't forget to review to tell me how i'm doing. Assassin4life is out!**


End file.
